<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wow (he’s hot) by this_queer_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130588">Wow (he’s hot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_queer_world/pseuds/this_queer_world'>this_queer_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wow (he’s hot) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Cute, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Masturbation, Party, Polyamory, Sexy Times, Spin the Bottle, Sub Lee Felix, minchan, nothing explicit but yeah, they all popular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_queer_world/pseuds/this_queer_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix had a bigger heart than the average person, and thus had more love to give too.</p><p>Enter Lee Minho and Bang Chan, the school’s power couple.</p><p>(And Felix’s crushes, but nobody needs to know that bit.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Side/minor relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wow (he’s hot) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2290784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wow (he’s hot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for reading and i hope you enjoy!</p><p>Please stay safe everyone &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Edit 3/21: take care of yourselves especially now! He’ll be okay, they’ll all be okay, and so will we all. I am very sure they know we’ll support them no matter what. If you want to talk I’m here! <br/> </p><p>Here’s everyone’s house and year, just to make it easier:<br/>Chan - 7th year Gryffindor and head boy<br/>Minho - 7th year Slytherin<br/>Changbin - 7th year Hufflepuff<br/>Hyunjin - 6th year Slytherin<br/>Han - 6th year Gryffindor<br/>Felix - 6th year Gryffindor<br/>Seungmin - 6th year Ravenclaw<br/>Jeongin - 5th year Hufflepuff</p><p> (Also please ignore that logically some of twice would’ve graduated based on the fact that Jiyho and Mina are 7th years in this..... lets just pretend theyre all there somehow)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">


  <span class="s1">Felix was the life of the party, but as a sixth year student at Hogwarts, he never got much of an opportunity to go to parties at all. However, from time to time, the whole student body would collectively decide to throw a party in the room of requirement, where —</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yah, Felix! Wait up!” A voice called, embarrassingly loud, from somewhere behind Felix. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Saying an apologetic but brief goodbye to the small group of girls that had been talking to him, he turned around and grinned at his best friend. “I’d still hear you if you shouted at half that volume,” he scolded half-heartedly, but didn’t make a move to stop Jisung from ruffling his hair happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry to interrupt your canoodling, but we gotta get back to our room and get ready!” He wiggled with excitement, making Felix laugh fondly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright,” he agreed, deciding to ignore the ‘canoodling’ comment to preserve what’s left of his dignity. “Lead the way, bestie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung linked their arms aggressively and, without further ado, began to drag Felix down the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Gryffindor common room was completely packed as everyone waited to start slinking up to the Room of Requirement, in small groups under Disillusionment charms. Felix was confident that they’d all make it without being caught — after all, everyone had done it at least a few times before, even the first years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix was also confident that he looked pretty damn good, if all the eyes shifting up and down his body was any indication. He tried not to shiver, instead focusing on something much more pleasant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not even a minute later, Jisung was already looking slightly done with his friend, while Felix was bouncing on his toes in excitement, trying to see over everyone’s heads to where the Head Boy and Prefect (rather, the one Prefect who hadn’t gone at the head of the party to receive everyone) stood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bang Chan, conferring with Prefect Myoi Mina at the front of the room, was chosen in an almost unanimous vote as this year’s Head Boy. Chan had always been the centre of attention in his earlier years at Hogwarts, receiving plenty of confessions from anyone and everyone. He was the perfect ‘boyfriend’ type - handsome, considerate, and gentle, and protective of... well, everyone. The constant stream of confessions lessened, however, when in his fourth year, he and Lee Minho started publicly dating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee Minho was a seventh year Slytherin, equally sought after. He was the captain and prized Beater of Gryffindor’s quidditch team, and was, according to Madame Hooch, one of the best players she had ever seen. (Felix agreed). He was a breathtaking flyer, and any time he was playing or practicing, there was guaranteed to be avid fans of him in every house’s seating area. Felix was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and had had his breath taken mid-game by the sight of Minho many times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, in short, they were both quite perfect, and the school’s current power couple, and therein lay Felix’s two biggest problems in life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was slightly in love with both of them, but clearly didn’t stand a chance with either of them since they were both taken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some people might have thought that using ‘love’ was a bit much, and maybe it was, but it didn’t feel like a shallow crush at all to Felix. He’d had many conversations with them both and would even go so far as to openly call them his friends. Thus he knew, personally, what good people they were, and also knew that he could never be more than friends with either of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A melancholy sigh escaped him before he was slapped on the back roughly, snapping him out of his trance (read: stopping him from staring adoringly at Chan). He blinked rapidly, noticing that the room was less full than it was a moment ago, then turned to look at Jisung beside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy in question was wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. “You’re drooling,” he stage-whispered, causing a few students standing around them to look over curiously. (Felix honestly didn’t know how no one had figured out that he was gay yet - he really wasn't that subtle). Glaring, he lightly punched his friend’s shoulder and surreptitiously wiped his chin with the back of his hand. Deciding to ignore Jisung cracking up for the moment, he turned around to survey the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of a gradually emptying room, he came to face someone standing very close to him, hand raised as though about to tap him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bang Chan beamed blindingly bright, and Felix jumped slightly, trying to play it off by rubbing a hand behind his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Lix!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix hoped his cheeks weren’t too red at that point, but knowing his weakness for nicknames, he thinks it’s quite unlikely. “Ah, hi, Chan hyung.” He grinned sheepishly. “Are we late?” He could actually see that there were still other small groups waiting to go, but... well, he was nervous, okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, don’t worry, plenty more groups,” Chan grinned. “You guys okay to go with Mina and I this time? It does mean you’ll have to wait until everyone else is gone, though...” he trailed off apologetically, but Felix was ecstatic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a pause that lasted a moment too long, thanks to Felix, of course, Jisung stepped in from next to him. “Sure thing, hyung, sounds good. We don’t mind waiting, do we, Felix?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At Jisung’s not-so-subtle nudge, Felix hummed in agreement, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan directed his smile to Jisung then, allowing Felix to breathe properly for a minute. “Hi Jisung,” he greeted cheerfully. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there behind Lix.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A snort escaped Jisung’s mouth before he cleared his throat, making Felix squint at him suspiciously. “All good, hyung! Is everythinggoing smoothly so far?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grinning, Chan held up his (illegal) mobile phone and nodded. “Yup. Minho-ah says he’s there safely. And the other houses are all fine too, no one’s been caught.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix couldn’t help the small smile that was growing on his face, seeing once again just how soft Chan was for his boyfriend that the Prefects were merely an afterthought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking himself mentally, he said, “good! Looks like it’s almost our turn now, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan looked behind him, seeming surprised. Mina was trying to direct four nervous first years out the door, encouraging smile on her face, and the common room was empty aside from that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Chan turned back around, he smiled, eyes scrunching up with it. “You’re right. Let’s head over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked towards the exit, Mina turned to them looking slightly frustrated. Her voice was still gentle, though, when she said, “Chan, I think we might need to change the groups, sorry. Could you go with Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai, here?” She gestured to two of the boys, one of whom smiled beseechingly with big eyes. The other boy, with blonde hair rather than brown, furrowed his eyebrows and glanced away, seemingly embarrassed at needing an entourage. Felix let his eyes drift down to where their hands were linked tightly between them, and decided that he wouldn’t hold a grudge against them for taking away his time with Chan. He smiled at them, wondering if they’d let him take them under his wings as he once did for his now close friend Yang Jeongin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mina was still speaking as Felix came back to reality. “I’ll go with you guys, okay?” She said to the two remaining first years, a girl and a boy. They nodded gratefully, neither making eye contact with her, and Felix grinned. Ah, first years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan had just started introducing himself to his two when Jisung said loudly, “I could go with them!” Everyone turned to him silently, and he shrunk a little. “I mean, I’m younger than Chan hyung... and friendlier...” he pouted sullenly, ignoring Chan’s offended exclamation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brown haired boy - Heuning Kai, Felix remembered - looked up at Jisung and said honestly, “I don’t mind who I go with, just someone older. And who can cast charms for that long.” Taehyun muttered something about being older than him and Jisung laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect! I think you might know my friend’s friend, actually.“ As he talked distractingly, he guided them towards the door, the three of them disappearing before it opened with a wordless charm from Jisung. “You’re friends with Choi Yeonjun, right? My friend Changbin studies with him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A faint “actually, he’s my brother” could be heard in Kai’s bright voice, and an impressed “ohh” in Jisung’s, before they all fell silent to make their journey. Mina cast the charm on her small group, sending a grateful glance back to Chan and Felix before she did so, and quickly but quietly ushered the two students out ahead of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix was suddenly all too aware of the fact that he was now left completely alone with Chan, realising Jisung’s plan a bit too late. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Chan spoke up before Felix could feel too awkward. “Shall we, then?” He grinned down at Felix, who nodded, looking stubbornly at the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good. Do you want help with the charm?” He asked dumbly, but Chan just smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, if you could keep a lookout behind, that’d be really helpful. I’m okay to hold the charm, but multitasking isn’t my strong suit, unfortunately.” He laughed sheepishly, and Felix nodded again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries, I can do that. Right, uh...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Chan echoed, and then disappeared before Felix’s eyes. He couldn’t help looking down at his body - or lack thereof - because no matter how many times he’d done this, the thrill never got old. He let his grin grow even more on his face and bounced excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a shuffling noise, then Chan’s voice said, “it’s still all going well. Some Hufflepuffs are still on their way but other than that, it sounds like everyone’s there!” He sounded relieved, and that combined with being invisible seemed to give Felix a bout of confidence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With you, Jiyho noona and the Prefects in charge, of course it’s going well,” he teased. “And we don’t need to worry about being late, anyway, since we all know the party doesn’t really start until Lee Felix arrives.” When Chan laughed in reply, murmuring agreements, butterflies erupted in Felix’s stomach and he decided that making jokes at his expense wasn’t so bad if it made Chan happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well we’d better take the party to everyone else, if that’s the case,” Chan mused. “Can’t have them waiting for too long, can we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teasing tone in his voice made Felix’s stomach twist pleasantly, and that was decidedly not good, so Felix breathlessly agreed and began moving forward. But —</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, gimme your hand and then we can go,” Chan said, and in the rush of everything Felix had managed to forget that that was how groups tended to stick together on their way to the Room of Requirement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” is all he could say, and instead felt around tentatively in the air for Chan’s arm, quickly found it, and let Chan link their hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix steadily ignored the tingling he felt up his arm when this happened, just as he steadily ignored it for the whole journey to the Room of Requirement.

</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having held his breath most of the way there, checking behind them periodically as Chan had requested, Felix breathed a heavy sigh of relief as they reached the door and Chan’s voice finally whispered, “the party with the other students,” as everyone knew to do. The door handle was pushed down by an invisible hand and Felix was tugged forwards, and only when he was safely on the other side of the closed door did Chan release the Disillusionment charm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome to the party,” Chan grinned at him, wry. “Or should I be saying that to everyone else?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix rolled his eyes, about to jokingly shove him when a sweet voice interrupted. “Channie, Felix-ah!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them finally turned to face the packed room — a DJ booth, a self-serve bar, a dance floor, seats and tables, soundproofed walls, and, of course, a couple hundred teenagers. Standing in front of it all was Minho, holding a drink in each hand and walking towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Minnie,” Chan greeted as he kissed Minho on the cheek. Felix averted his eyes, pretending to take in the room when all he could think about was Minho-Chan-Minho-Chan-kissing-Minho-looks-so-good-wait-he’s-talking-to-me—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back, shaking his head. “Sorry, hyung, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix didn’t know whether to curse his ability to get so easily distracted or be thankful for it when Minho leaned in closer with a grin. “I said it’s good to see you, Lixie. Bit loud in here, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix nodded, slightly dazed by their proximity and the fact that Minho had tucked Felix’s hair behind his ear when they were speaking, but he still managed to gather enough sanity to reply shyly, “nah, I was just taking it all in. ‘S good to see you too, Minho hyung.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got a happy nod of approval for all his efforts and balled his hands into fists to try and stop himself from squealing, and oh, he just remembered —</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho’s eyes flicked down between Felix and Chan, taking in their linked hands. His thumb started rubbing a pattern on Felix’s shoulder where his hand rested, which Felix decided to take as a warning and quickly let go of Chan’s hand. The two older boys met eyes, as though having a brief, private discussion, and Felix thought it was about time he leave them alone and find his actual friends, rather than people he’d just latched on to without permission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ducking out of Minho’s hold, he gestured over his shoulder awkwardly. “I’m gonna... yeah. Find Jisung. He said he’d get me a drink,” he lied. The last thing he saw before turning around was a confused Minho holding out one of the drinks in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weaving quickly through the bodies, he made his way to the bar, saying only brief hellos to people stopping him along the way. Spotting his friends easily, he laughed at Jisung’s over-the-top facial expressions and gestures, figuring he must have been telling their friends some grand story.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally reaching the small group, Felix wrapped his arms around his friend Hwang Hyunjin’s shoulders and whispered, “boo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Slytherin shrieked, loudly enough for multiple other groups to look over worriedly, and Felix cackles. “Good evening,” he greeted, still chuckling evilly as he rounded his friend to join the circle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin removed his hands from the side of his face to pout at Felix, manhandling him so that he could hug him from behind and rest his chin pitifully on Felix’s shoulder instead. “You’re so mean,” he whined in his ear, only letting up when Felix manoeuvred his arm uncomfortably to pat Hyunjin on the head as an apology. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having settled that matter, Felix grinned at the rest of the group, taking them all in. Kim Suengmin, another sixth year (him, Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin all were) was sitting on a barstool with his boyfriend, Yang Jeongin, in his lap happily. Seungmin was wearing his Ravenclaw robes, which Felix was pretty sure stemmed from a dare of some kind with Jisung. Felix seemed to remember Jeongin saying he wouldn’t be seen with Seungmin if he was wearing his robes, but he didn’t seem too bothered in the end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was standing to the right of Felix and Hyunjin, not wearing his robes, and making very obvious heart eyes at one Seo Changbin across the circle. Changbin was at a similar level of acquaintance to Chan and Minho, Felix thought, only he sometimes hung out with the group (mostly because of Jisung, though). The three seventh years were actually friends with each other, too, but they never went with Changbin to hang out with the group because... well, Felix might be popular, but he wasn’t that popular. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho and Chan were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t stop Felix dreaming, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’ve you been, huh, Felix?” Seungmin asked, teasing. “Jisung was just telling us how he did you a favour back there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix rolled his eyes, hoping the lighting would hide his blush. “Please, you were just networking.” At Jisung’s scandalised gasp, he nodded seriously. “Yep, that’s right. The guys he ended up bringing just happened to be friends with Changbin’s friend. Funny, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few ‘ooh’s and laughs passed through the group. Jisung shoved Felix and Changbin smiled quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin snickered from on Felix’s shoulder. “Nevertheless, you were looking pretty cosy with your boys before you came over here,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix wanted the ground to swallow him, having not realised that his friends had seen that interaction and so not being prepared. “We were only holding hands cause of the - that’s just what you do! You know, to stick together on your way up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fell silent for a moment before Jeongin cracked up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix blinks. “What? You do!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin shook his head, tutting in mock pity. “Felix, my dear, you realise that we couldn’t see anything below your shoulders from here, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongin was slapping his knee as Seungmin struggled to stop him from falling to the floor, chuckling away himself. Hyunjin had let go of Felix to crouch on the floor, with Jisung curled up beside him, both nearly hysterical. Changbin was making a valiant effort, Felix had to admit, to remain serious, but apparently it was just too funny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Felix put his head in his hands and muttered, “why do I put up with this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, when everyone had finally calmed down and was wiping tears from their eyes, Jeongin asked, “why did you leave, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix bit his lip. “Oh, well, to find you guys. And get a drink. Minho hyung had brought one over for Chan hyung and I got thirsty,” he laughed awkwardly, quickly grabbing Jisung’s cup and taking an exaggerated gulp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve always been thirsty for them, though,” Hyunjin snickered, and Felix ignored him. The same could not be said for everyone else, who burst out laughing at Felix’s expense, once again. Felix rolled his eyes, willing to admit that he walked right into that one, then noticed that Changbin wasn’t laughing, but was just looking at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Felix could question him, someone shrieked, “spin the bottle behind the bar! Only cool kids allowed!” and naturally, Jisung and Hyunjin couldn’t resist that call, dragging Felix along behind them. After waving a hurried goodbye to Seungmin and Jeongin, who were both looking quite happy to be left alone in peace and quiet, Felix was intercepted momentarily by Changbin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chan hyung never drinks at parties,” is all he said, before smirking and leaving Felix to wonder with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them (the ‘cool kids’ of the group, supposedly) reached the small-ish circle forming on the floor in the corner of the room, and Felix was unceremoniously shoved onto the floor between Hyunjin and Jisung. He forced a grin when a few people cheer (what? Why?), feeling extremely awkward but trying to relax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve got an even number, right?” Someone said, and everyone started trying to count. Felix laughed at the unnecessary chaos, choosing to survey the people participating instead. There were quite a few from his quidditch team - Jeon Jeongguk, Choi Beomgyu, Jung Wheein - and some of the popular girls that he knew quite well, originally through Chan’s connections with Jiyho, who was the group’s appointed ‘leader’ (and Head Girl, too. So much responsibility! Felix could never). He waved shyly at Minatozaki Sana, who beamed and waved back cutely, obviously cooing at him. Felix didn’t know when he’d been adopted by the group, but he wasn’t about to complain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were also people he recognised from passing in the halls, or sharing classes with, and even some people he didn’t recognise at all. He made a note to try and introduce himself to those people after the game. And then — Felix turned away quickly, not wanting to be caught looking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are Chan and Minho hyungs playing?” He hissed to Jisung, who shrugged, looking just as clueless as Felix felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right!” Someone else exclaimed. “We’re good to go.” An empty bottle was swiped off the bartop and placed in the middle, someone was volunteered by their friends to go first, and the game had begun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that Felix knew just who else was playing (really just two certain people), he regretted letting Jisung and Hyunjin drag him into this. But it would look weird if he backed out now, and he didn’t want Minho and Chan to think he was avoiding them — he was the one psyching himself out, after all. They hadn’t done anything wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that in mind, Felix braced himself and tuned back into the game to see the bottle spinning, spinning, slowing down, and oh, was it going to stop on him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He breathed a silent sigh of relief when it spun past him to stop on Hyunjin, who grinned and got up on his knees. Leaning over a couple people, he kissed a flustered boy a few seats down. Felix could see the light blush on his cheeks when he sat back down and adjusted his hair casually. He grinned and elbowed Hyunjin lightly, who elbowed him back, cleared his throat and leant forward to spin the bottle himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin snickered when it slowed to a stop once again right next to Felix, but on Jisung this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisungie,” he drawled, but Jisung was already scrambling up and out of the circle. He came to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s head from behind, whispering just loud enough for Felix to hear, “no hard feelings, Jinnie, we both know that I shouldn’t have joined in the first place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin giggled happily, reaching up and patting Jisung’s hair. “Go get your man, Sungie!” He cheered, Felix joining in and grinning as they wave Jisung off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix is still chuckling as he turned around, falling silent when he realised everyone’s eyes were on them. Hyunjin turned to him, now, with a wicked grin. “Well, now it’s landed on you! How about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Felix could say anything, a friendly kiss was being pressed loudly to his cheek, resulting in ‘aww’s and an unwelcome blush on Felix’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned gratefully at Hyunjin, pecking his jaw quickly in return. The ‘aww’s got louder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lixie, you gotta spin now,” Hyunjin reminded him cheerfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. Right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix leant into the middle to spin the bottle straight away, not wanting to give himself time to get nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watching it spin was dizzying, but watching it slow down was even more so, because —</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin gasped dramatically beside him as the bottle swung at a snails pace towards Minho, who was watching it with an unreadable expression. Felix held his breath, and it went past, only just, to land right between him and Chan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The circle erupted into noise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin swore quietly beside him, and Felix felt the same way. He looked up helplessly, not knowing quite what to do in this situation, and of course made direct eye contact with Minho. He had already been looking at Felix, who didn’t know quite what to think; Minho didn’t look angry, necessarily, but something about his expression still made Felix want to hide. Unable to keep eye contact any longer, Felix looked away and found Chan’s eyes flicking between Minho and Felix. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From beside him, Hyunjin whispered, “do you wanna kiss either of them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix dropped his eyes to the ground in front of him. “I - you know I can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix worried he’d said the wrong thing when Hyunjin chucked him on the chin softly, winked, and said, “that’s all I needed to hear!” He then cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the circle, and yelled, “obviously he has to kiss both of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix didn’t think his eyes could have got wider, but he was wrong. He choked on air as everyone screamed, whispering, “is that allowed??” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He only dared to look up when Hyunjin nudged him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other side of the circle, Minho was beckoning him over. Beside him, Chan nodded with an encouraging, albeit slightly nervous, smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he thought back on that moment, Felix always wondered how he had dared to do as he did; took a deep breath, tried to ignore everyone else in the room, and crawled across the circle to the pair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting back on his knees in front of them, he found his eyes drifting to the ground once again. A tap on the chin forced his gaze back up to Minho’s smiling face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to do this if you don’t want it, Lix-ah,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix could have laughed at the notion. “I - no, hyung, I... do you...” he trailed off, annoyed but not surprised that his brain seemed to have turned to mush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho’s gentle smile turned to a smirk. “Oh, we want to,” he said conversationally. “We’ve wanted to for years.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix’s head was officially spinning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho continued as if he hadn’t just titled Felix’s world on its axis. “Now, who do you wanna kiss first, baby? Or do you want me to choose?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Felix hadn’t been so busy trying not to melt into the floor, he might’ve noted with curiosity how silent Chan had been, but as it was, he could only nod and watch Minho’s smirk become even more lethal. He leant back on his palms, tilting his head towards his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead, then. Channie always talks about how pretty your lips are. I think he’s waited long enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through his fuzzy vision, Felix could see the blush on Chan’s cheeks which might have even rivalled his own. His eyes were wide as Felix shuffled slowly towards him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Lixie,” Chan whispered with an awestruck smile which Felix couldn’t help but mirror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung,” he whispered back and then Chan leant forward and then they were kissing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the first touch of their lips, Felix would have fallen forward were it not for Chan’s hands on his shoulders. He shuddered, unable to believe this was happening after so long of telling himself it wasn’t possible. However, that thought was only at the back of his mind — it turned out Bang Chan was a very good kisser, and Felix’s brain was complete mush (...even more so than before)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan kissed like he did almost everything; gently, slowly, softly. Felix was grateful; it was overwhelming enough as it was, he didn’t know if he could take any more. Although, thinking about it, he wouldn’t be opposed... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whimpered softly, then heard a chuckle from beside him and pulled back slowly, unsurely. Chan let him, but kept a hand wrapped around his elbow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix looked briefly at Minho, biting his lip shyly when he realised he’d been watching them the whole time. Hiding his face in Chan’s neck, Felix peeked out to observe that Minho looked almost bored - or he would, if not for the slight smirk on his lips and the darkness in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was that, sweetheart?” He asked, surprising Felix with how soft his voice still was. After a moment, he prompted, “okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This successfully snapped Felix out of his daze. He nodded quickly. “Was - was good,” he murmured quietly, but they both heard, if Chan squeezing his arm and Minho’s nod of approval were any indication. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” he said, and Felix didn’t think this could get any more — more, but he was obviously wrong. He turned his head into Chan’s neck to hide his face, hoping that they wouldn’t be able to see his blush elsewhere (but it seemed unlikely because he was just so warm). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand began rubbing his back gently, and Felix determined quickly that it was Chan’s when he looked up at Minho. “Hyung?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho smiled down at him, looking all too fond for what had just transpired. Unless some of it had only happened in Felix’s head, he wasn’t too sure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You listening, angel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix’s eyes widened, and he felt himself tearing up. He hadn’t meant to get distracted again. “I am, ‘m sorry, I am,” he hurried to get out, unable to see through his blurry vision the look that is shared above him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, baby,” Minho’s voice sounded, much closer than before. Another hand began stroking him, this one in his hair, gently pressing his head to rest more heavily on Chan’s shoulder. Felix sniffed. “It’s okay, we’re here. You didn’t do anything wrong.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this, Felix blinked open his eyes and looked up at Minho. “Really?” He whispered hopefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really,” Minho whispered back and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan murmured from behind him, “really really,” and Felix could have cried again if he wasn’t so tired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded slowly. “Thank you hyungs,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho spoke up again. “You look tired, sweetheart. Can we take you back to your dorm?” When Felix’s eyes widened, Minho smirked. “To sleep, baby. You can barely keep your eyes open, can you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix whined at the teasing, but nodded his agreement. He got lifted up from the floor by the two of them and then they moved slowly out. Felix noticed somewhere in the back of his mind that the circle had closed to put them on the outside, and everyone was once again focused on the game - except Hyunjin, who winked at him. Felix smiled despite himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they reached the door, Chan whispered, “can you walk all the way back, Lixie? Or do we need to carry you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t said in a teasing way, but Felix still blushed. “I can walk,” he reassured quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk back wasn’t awkward, as he has feared; Felix was walked to his door with both hands occupied, Chan walking on one side and Minho on the other. Both periodically re-laced their fingers, or rubbed the back of his hand, which Felix thought with a smile they might have picked up from each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Chan had let them all into the Gryffindor common room - much to the Fat Lady’s disapproval - Felix tugged on their hands as a signal to stop. Minho whispered something and the two of them appeared beside Felix. He couldn’t help but smile shyly at the way they were both already looking at him, so attentive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um. I don’t know if - if you were thinking of, of staying, or going, but - uh, my roommates are a bit nosey.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both grinned. Chan said, “my room, then?” Felix nodded happily, whispering a thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause he’s Head Boy, he gets a bigger bed, too. You could almost fit three people on there,” Minho said conversationally as they walked to Chan’s room, cackling when the other two choked on air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welp, this is me,” Chan said as they entered his room. Felix looked around him briefly but most of his attention was taken up by the fact that he was in Chan’s room, that he was holding Chan’s and Minho’s hands, and that he hadn’t got to kiss Minho yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With this last thought in mind, he slipped off his shoes and moved toward the neatly made bed, tugging the others forward with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around, sadly having to release their hands to do so, and sat on the edge of the bed looking up at them. “Minho hyung,” he started earnestly, then didn’t know quite what else to say when Minho raised his eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, angel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix played with his fingers in his lap, dropping his eyes down too. “Uh - can I... before, we didn’t...” Minho nodded, smiling encouragingly, and Felix took a deep breath. “Hyung, could we... would you kiss me? Please?” He asked breathlessly, and Chan swore quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho’s smile turned dark. “Good boy,” he purred, stepping forward. He shoved Felix’s thighs apart with his knee to stand between his legs. Hands came to rest on Felix’s shoulders, one sliding up to his chin. Felix shivered and let Minho tilt his head up, eyes going hazy once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like us, sweetheart?” Minho asked instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Felix’s brain processed the question, he nodded quickly. “Yes. Please, hyung,” he whined, lips aching with his want. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho’s smile grew. “And do you want to date us?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix’s eyes flickered between Minho and Chan in slight shock. “You - hyungs want it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both nodded, smiling. Minho shifted a hand to comb through Felix’s hair, who leaned into the touch happily. “Want it too,” Felix managed to get out through his mushy brain. Minho looked pleased. Maybe he’d kiss him now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please?” He tried again, staring at Minho’s lips obviously. Minho snickered at him, bringing a blush to Felix’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So eager,” he whispered, finally, finally moving his face closer. His fingers tightened in Felix’s hair, who whimpered. “But you’ve been patient, haven’t you, baby? You’ve been a good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix was unable to stop a moan escaping his lips, fingers digging into his own thighs. “Yes, ‘m good, please, please,” he whined. Somewhere in front of Felix, Chan swore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so perfect,” Felix heard just before Minho’s lips were pressed to his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho was rough, Felix quickly realised. His lips moved bruisingly over Felix’s, and it was all Felix could do to try and stay upright. When Minho separated for just a moment to whisper, “you can touch,” he whimpered in relief and gripped Minho’s shoulders tight enough to hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Felix whispered into Minho’s mouth, not sure what he was asking for. Minho pulled back, causing Felix to cry out frantically, but he was quickly shushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s my patient boy gone, huh?” Minho scolded lightly, and Felix closed his mouth. “Good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho stepped out of Felix’s hold, instead sitting on the bed against the headboard. Felix silently watched him get settled, then scrambled up and crawled over quickly when Minho finally patted his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix straddled him, too excited to kiss him again to be embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho gazes up at him, soft again. “You okay, baby?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix nodded, smiling shyly. “Yes hyungie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho smiled, looking almost proud. “Good boy,” he said again and - is that going to get Felix every single time? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods dazedly, mouth slack when Minho kisses him again. This time Minho slipped his tongue into Felix’s mouth immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix moaned, immensely glad to be able to lean against Minho’s solid chest for support. He suckled on Minho’s tongue eagerly, whining in complaint when Minho chuckled and pulled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like having something in your mouth, sweetheart?” He smiled meanly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix blushed and looked down, eyes burning. He nodded slowly, going even redder when Chan moaned softly from behind him. Felix didn’t know when he got there, but he couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling of being surrounded. Being watched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho closed his eyes, breathing in heavily. “Well, I’m sure we’ll be able to do something about that,” he said, voice strained. He opened his eyes again, looking at something behind Felix, and asked sweetly, “Chan, sweetie, did I say you could touch yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was suddenly very quiet. Felix couldn’t resist looking behind him, where he very nearly whined at the sight of a dishevelled, aroused Chan, looking down at his own bed in humiliation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho pulled Felix back against his chest and hummed, the vibrations sending shivers down Felix’s spine. He felt exposed like this, but it was far from a bad feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did you?” Minho asked casually. There was no answer. “Were you just that desperate?” His voice was condescending, and Felix would cry if it was aimed towards him, but as it was he couldn’t take his eyes off Chan’s lightly shaking form. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho sighed. “He’s not very good today, is he, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix thought he might be shaking slightly too, held back against Minho’s chest like this. Chan looked up and made eye contact with Felix, who could only whisper, “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho chuckled. “Well, I suppose today is rather new for all of us. I’ll let Chan off this time, just for you.” As he said this, Minho slipped a hand between his chest and Felix’s back and pushed lightly. “Won’t you go and kiss him? Look how desperate he is.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix looked, and Chan looked back, pleading with his eyes. He was sitting on his knees, shirt untucked, fingers digging into his thighs much like Felix’s had been earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix nodded and crawled forward, to straddle Chan’s legs. Their lips met immediately, each just as desperate as the other. The wet sounds of their kiss filled the room overwhelmingly, louder than their heavy breathing. Felix shifted and his crotch brushed Chan’s tensed thigh. He gasped, hips rutting forward. Chan groaned under him as hands grabbed his hips from behind, holding him still. Felix moaned brokenly, throwing his head back where it landed roughly on Minho’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho hummed sympathetically. “Does it hurt, baby?” Felix nodded, tears running down his cheeks onto Minho’s shirt. “Mm, I’m sorry. We got a bit carried away, didn’t we? Hyung’s sorry, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix whined, confused and desperate. “But why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand rubbed his side comfortingly, stopping his squirming in Minho’s lap. “We haven’t had a chance to talk yet, baby. About what we all want.” When Felix nodded his reluctant understanding, Minho pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and Felix could feel his smile. “Good boy. Channie, baby, come here.” He gestured him over, and with a tired smile and a roll of his eyes, Chan shuffled over to sit next to them. Minho wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him until he fell ungracefully into the embrace, causing Felix to giggle as he got squashed between them. Chan shifted to lie against Felix’s chest, pressing a kiss underneath his ear before placing his head down. His arms were wrapped around to link behind Minho, pulling them all even closer together as Minho laid back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was fun,” Minho stated once they were settled and Felix laughed. Chan groaned, but Felix could feel the grin on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you were bringing me back so that I could sleep, huh?” Felix teased, jostling Chan’s head gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So did I, until you started begging,” Minho said with a long-suffering sigh, causing Felix to giggle despite his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was rather compelling,” Chan agreed solemnly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me alone,” Felix said as he rolled his eyes. “You two are worse than my friends.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan lifted his head. “Do they tease you?” He asked, tilting his head. Felix nodded, ready to complain in earnest, but was interrupted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do they tease you about us?” Minho whispered, right in his ear, and Felix’s body betrayed him with a shiver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned as the other two laughed. “Fine, yes. Gosh. Why am I here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you like us!” Chan cooed into Felix’s chest, who grinned, relaxing into Minho’s hold once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It was peaceful for a few blissful minutes until Chan whispered, “okay but next time, can Lix ride me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He was quickly pushed off the bed (laughing) by Minho (laughing) as Felix quietly yelled (and laughed). “Is this what it’s always going to be like with you two?” He asked in mock-exasperation, unable to keep the grin off his face when he was answered with two smug ‘yes’s. “You’re lucky I lo- I maybe like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Minho wrapped around him from behind, both linking a hand with Chan who was leaning on the edge of the bed. Minho hummed in agreement, sounding matter-of-fact in a way that only he could, while Chan grinned softly at Felix with sleepy eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Yes, we are.” (Chan.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And, later:</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“We maybe love you too, angel.” (Minho.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...well done for making it through </p><p> </p><p>Thanks so much for reading! I hope it was okay?? I’m a bit unhappy with the ending but it’s been sitting in my drafts for way too long. Feedback is appreciated as are any comments and kudos! </p><p> </p><p>PS i apologise if there are inconsistencies in terms of the Harry Potter universe, please let me know so that i can fix them!! (eg if prefects dont actually get their own room, or if prefects are in 7th year not 6th, etc.)<br/>EDIT: a million thank yous to the amazing user tinystreetlamp who told me everything i know about this AU so that i could edit it to actually make sense! Before everyone was a year younger, and chan was a prefect not head boy. Ilysm and thank you again!!</p><p> </p><p>Stay safe, be careful !!!!</p><p>Love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>